


ghostie

by spiritvine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Kinda depressing, Slow Burn, Spooky, adrien is a sweetie, adrienette - Freeform, but it gets better, eventually a lot of fluff, marinette is a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritvine/pseuds/spiritvine
Summary: Adrien is moving into a new house because his father thought it would be good to have a fresh start now that his mother is gone. But there is more to this house that is going to change his life for the better. Specifically a certain lost spirit.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	ghostie

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea long time ago and me and one of my friends collabed for the first few chapters, after that its all me :)

☂

She wasn’t quite entirely sure as to why she had agreed to partake in a sleepover. Normally, a sleepover wasn’t her idea of a nice time of bonding and just overall having fun with a friend, much less a sleepover with a friend she wasn’t quite as familiar with as she would have liked to be.

And she couldn’t help but feel a little wary when she arrived at the rather grand house that was a bit skeptically remote. Still, this was a friend, right? Nothing bad could go wrong. This was just her mind messing with her, tricking her into thinking that this sleepover would not be as it should normally be, but she knew better. This sleepover would be completely safe, wouldn’t it?

She seemed to believe it, but her subconscious sure didn’t.

Either way, she was going to this sleepover, and she would enjoy it as a normal girl of her age would, even if it was with a new and less familiar friend. All first sleepovers with a new friend are like this, right? A bit awkward and nerve-wracking?

Right.

And so she just managed a nervous smile when she knocked on the large wooden door, waiting for someone to open it. Seconds ticked by, and the sun was beginning to set.

Seconds turned into minutes, and she decided that just _maybe_ her friend was not home for whatever reason, and maybe had no time to call off the sleepover. Though, she couldn’t really decide if she was disappointed or relieved.

However, it turned out to be neither, as just as she was turning around to leave, pink crossbody duffel bag over her shoulder, she heard the door creak open, and a warm “Hello!”.

She whipped her head around to be greeted by her friend, looking as bright as ever, though something seemed a bit… _off_. And though she kept telling herself that this was just a normal girl like herself, there was no reason to be anxious. She waved to her mom as she walked through the doorway. She shrugged off the sense of unease she had, and smiled as she was welcomed. If she was going to this sleepover, she might as well get the most out of it. It was most likely that she wouldn’t be attending another very soon.

The inside of the home was just as elegant as the outside, if not even more, with windows that reached from the ceiling to the floor, allowing light to pour freely in the entrance, though not much was coming, as the sun was already setting, orange and pink tinging the once blue sky.

It left her in awe, really, how wonderfully decorated just the simple entry room was. The decor of the house was outdated, yet somehow it worked, just managing to make the house look humble and cozy.

Yet, she couldn’t help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her that this house was just not what it seemed. And it all seemed a bit clichéd to her, a grand and luxurious home that soon turns out to be some kind of horror house with any being of a nightmare you could ever think of housed inside. Yes, it all seemed like this was just a cheesy horror movie about to be played out in reality - she was just waiting for the axe-murderer to jump out from behind that oddly-located door next to that velvet sofa.

And for the umpteenth time this evening, she shoved the negative thoughts away, and instead aimed for just focusing on having fun during this sleepover.

“Wow… you have a really nice house,” she complimented nervously, watching as her friend just beamed at her.

“Thank you! I kinda find it a little too old, but it’s how my parents like it, I guess.”

“Oh,” she replied, though a bit unsure as to what to say next. “Well, I think it actually looks kind of cute!” And it wasn’t a blatant lie, the house _did_ look a bit welcoming with the old, cozy furniture and warm lighting. It was just the strange vibes it gave her as her friend walked her to her room that made her shiver. It was an unpleasant feeling, but not something that was so outright creepy that it made her immediately want to scream and run away. The whole place was just a bit... Unsettling.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll show you my room!"

She was shook out of her thoughts by the suggestion of her friend, and took a moment to reassess herself to work out a reply.

"Oh, uh, okay," she muttered, albeit shakily and hesitantly, though apparently her answer was good enough for her friend, as she soon found herself being dragged up the carpeted staircase by her hand.

☂

She wasn't exactly sure as to what she had expected from this sleepover. It was nice, though she didn’t have the confidence to classify it as _fun_. Enjoyable, sure, they did little fun activities that were nice, and it even went so far as to the point where she had forgotten about her uneasiness for a few moments. They painted nails, played a few rounds of ‘Truth or Dare,’ ate junk food together- what a couple of normal friends would do at a sleepover.

She considered the sleepover to be over. After all, what was the most she would be doing with her friend when it is morning again? Just a quick breakfast or so, and then getting picked up by Mom.

However, daylight wasn’t here just yet.

This was evidently the hardest part of this whole ordeal. Sleeping.

It’s pretty difficult to sleep when you have a million thoughts racing through your head whilst simultaneously feeling unsafe in a place you aren’t very familiar with.

So that was why you could find her walking aimlessly through the home, occasionally getting herself lost when turning from one hallway to another, then ending up at the same door she had walked into five minutes ago.

It seemed like this house was a maze of millions of rooms, or something of the sort. She had already been to the living room, dining room, entertainment room, the gymnasium, and two bathrooms that were each the size of her own room at home.

She didn’t have any idea as to which room in particular she was looking for- she really was just doing this to distract her and as a form of some sort of entertainment, as she was having many troubles falling asleep. And, this was far better than laying wide awake in an uncomfortable sleeping bag with no other sound than the ominous creaks and groans of the house (though maybe it was just her nerves making those sounds in her head). Either way, she wasn’t in the most comfortable of situations.

Though, every so often, she thought she could hear the light thuds of footsteps echoing from somewhere around the house, but like the creaks, she assumed it was just all in her head.

She kept her head facing down at her toes, there really was no point in trying to see her surroundings- it was almost too dark to take in anything around her, other than the rather large shadows formed by pieces of furniture that signified what kind of room you have entered. It wasn’t until the floor had transitioned from carpet to tile under her feet that she did look up. It was the kitchen. And although she couldn’t see every detail of the room, she knew that this was a lovely kitchen, there was no question about it.

She fumbled around the room, hands reaching out in hopes to reach and touch a wall with a light switch of some sort. It took a few moments, along with some bumps into the edges of counters, and almost tripping over a small trash bin, but her palms eventually met with a piece of plastic jutting out from the wall beside what she could only assume was a refrigerator. With a curl of her fingers and a quick yet hesitant flick, light flooded the room, and every detail was illuminated.

_This was a stupid idea._

She couldn’t help but cringe at her own actions. What on Earth made her think it was a good idea to barge into a stranger’s kitchen and turn on the light like she lived here? What if someone could see the light from their room or something? Would they make their way over here and get her in trouble? Scold her? Yell at her? Send her home?

Though, she had mixed opinions on how she would feel about the last scenario.

_Come on, what was the worst that could happen?_

She was overthinking everything. These were nice people, there was no way they would punish her so harshly for doing something as miniscule as accidentally landing herself in their kitchen without them knowing. She was just doing what she does when she is nervous or unsure of what to do.

Wandering.

They can’t blame her for just wandering innocently to a kitchen. Besides, it wasn’t like the kitchen was a sacred land that no mortal could set foot in and she would be murdered for it, or something of the sort.

These group of thoughts gave her confidence. So what if she was caught? What kind of humans would punish someone severely for accidentally ending up in a place of a home they were invited to as they were just looking around?

That settles it, she’d just keep wandering. A little exploring couldn’t hurt, could it?

The kitchen was so enormous and so intricately designed, she had a bit of difficulty focusing on investigating on a single object. The marble countertops were overrun by only the most expensive of kitchen appliances, a microwave with over ten times as many buttons and options as the cheap microwave that had been kept in her own home for the past two years. There were so many other things that she could have described lying on the counter, but really, how interested can one be by kitchen appliances?

She moved on to the pictures and other scribbled notes attached to the magnetic side of the refrigerator. On there were several crumpled pieces of paper and sticky notes with to-do lists, schedules, reminders, and whatnot hastily scrawled on the parchment.

**Buy milk, eggs, cereal, & orange juice.**

**Dentist appointment Thursday @ 3 PM!!**

**Sign permission slip for field trip.**

They were all notes that were to be expected from nearly every family. A few seemed to have dates that were overdue by a couple of weeks or so, and began to pile up in a messy crowd in one corner of the available space of the magnetic side of the fridge.

A few photos were there, too. They all consisted of her friend and her family, each with an all-too-cheerful smile. At the park, on the beach, at a party- anywhere you found them, they would all be grinning, like everyday was the best day of their lives. There were a couple of photos of certain family members by themselves, her friend holding up a basketball trophy, a young boy (who was most likely her younger brother) with a medal for-

_What was that?_

She could have sworn she saw something move behind the counter on the side that was open to the living room. Maybe it was someone, though she couldn’t be too sure. Either way, this concluded her little “exploration” of the kitchen. It was probably best to be off to her sleeping bag and pray that morning came sooner.

It took her a few minutes, but she finally figured out the route to the room she was to be sleeping in.

And she had just reached the hallway, when she was stopped again by another hint of movement, though this time, it casted a shadow in front of her. An eerie one. A human one. She whipped her head around and saw…

_Nothing._

She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in, a drop of sweat rolling off her forehead. An incredibly nervous chuckle escaped her lips, a mockery of her own paranoia. _How more silly could she possibly even get?_ Her imagination was just messing with her- she knew very well that she was the only person awake in this house at this time of the night.

And, much like earlier today, her subconscious thought otherwise.

And her subconscious was right.

This wasn’t just her mind playing tricks on her. She had a right to be nervous and afraid because there were things to be afraid and nervous of in this house. All those noises and footsteps? They were real. Those shadows? They were there for a reason.

Her scream that rattled the entire house? And that sharp, unbearable pain in her back? The pain that felt like a blade had been shoved through her flesh? And her vision going white before seeing red? And then finally going black?

Yeah, that was real, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm excited to continue this piece and see how far i get with it!


End file.
